


Let's See Who Wins (REWRITE!)

by derangedMo



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dedicated for my idols still!, Don't tell anyone but Chloe loses, F/M, Gen, Lucifer's A Big Dork, Post-Season 2, Rewrite, TICKLE FIGHT!, just soft stuff between em tbh, pre-season 3, wordcount: 500-600
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo
Summary: After a particularly stressful case and too much free time on their hands, what was once playful poking escalated into a full blown fight... of tickles!===Old Summary:Lucifer and Chloe decide to do a tickle fight after a stressful day. Lets see who wins.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rewritten Works





	Let's See Who Wins (REWRITE!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [MsAquaMarvella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [derangedMo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo). Log in to view. 



> Man oh man I had fun re-writing this ♥  
> Hey guys! I'm back and YES it is me, dank_i_memes in the flesh themselves! I know it's been a while but I owe you guys a good re-write. Have fun reading!  
> From me to you guys; Navaros, Antarctic, and Marvella <3

**_Lucifer's Point of View_ **

_"No faaaair!"  
_  
My voice rung out in protest between laughing fits, a wide grin that couldn't be helped spread far across my face. Chloe was, well, nothing short of tickling the quite figurative hell out of me and I was a giddy mess from it, trying to curl up and away from her hands.  
  
_"God be damned, you know me far too well for my own good, Detective-!"_

 _"Weeell, Lucifer, it isn't my fault your weak spot is so obvious!"  
_  
Even though I wasn't doing a number on her - _yet_ \- she was laughing alongside me as well, a smirk across her face as I was immobilized from laughing far too hard. The bed creaked under us, after one long, restful night spent together and after a playful mood had stricken the detective.

 _"Ha, well, that's ONLY if you can catch me!"  
  
_I managed to barely reach over her nape, commencing my counter strike, smiling even more so as I watched her own laughs ring and echo out in the room, neck tilting backwards in an attempt to stop me; soon progressing to the point where she fell backwards onto the mattress, an innocent smile plastered on her face, replacing the smug smirk she had before.

_"Pff- Oh no!- My only weakness! AaaaaAAahh! I'm doooomed!"_

_"Who's fighting fair now?"_

I was still quite giddy of my sudden advantage, the overconfidence filling me as I had full control of the situation, quite unfairly even! Unbelieving of her nearing defeat, she complains,

_"Not fair! You're quicker than me!"_

I couldn't help but poke fun at her, joking,

_"If you didn't go slower than a snail, perhaps you'd have the upper hand in this deadly combat!"_

But soon I ate my words.

Because she managed -

_"Oh yeah?! Take this on!"_

\- in a pinch of time to gain once again the aforementioned upper hand, on me nonetheless, ticking right where it made my damn knees shake! Bloody hell!

_"Noooo! I must bring out my ace of cards at this point! Cease!"_

My protests were to no avail, however as we all know the Devil has his tricks up his sleeve. I moved just right to collapse atop her, laughing as I reigned victorious of the intense fight! Well, she wasn't happy with it by any chances,

_"Your butt- is crushing me! Get oooooff, Lucifeeeer!"_

_"Blame gravity, dear!"_

_"Don't 'dear' me!"_

Oh, at this point, I was laughing my ass off. Her reactions were just.. perfect, they were impeccable and perfectly timed. Beautiful, just like her.

_"Get your- stupid- devil butt off me!"_

_"Hmmm, how about... let's check my schedule here, 'no'?"  
_

_"That doesn't cooooount!"_

_"Now it doooooes~"_

Even though I just said no, I got off her, rolling off to the side, laughing as her groans turned to giggles and cackles, pushing my cheek away for a moment. As we both calmed down, still unaware of the time, we looked at one another. I swear on His name I could lose myself in her eyes for who knows how long.

_"...You're a dork, you know that, right?"_

_"Of course I know, dear."_


End file.
